Nanao Tachibana
Nanao Tachibana (橘 七緒, Tachibana Nanao) is one of Basara's close friends in school aside from Yahiro Takigawa, although she is first protrayed as a male, she is, in fact a female student. She is part of Hijirigasaka Academy's student council member, as well as being revealed as a Half Vampire. Appearance Nanao has a short, small built figure, short blond hair with black hair clips and red eyes behind a pair of Maroon colored glasses. Even though she is a girl her overall features are so petite that she can even undress in front of her classmates and simply be passed off as being an extremely small built boy. Personality Nanao is shown to be friendly and shy. She has spent a great deal of her life living in fear of herself and the Hero Clan, to the point that when she found out Basara was a hero she attacked him while professing her innocence in the events surrounding Basara and Ornis. Also, she is extremely close to Basara, serving as his gym partner and this attachment intensifies after Basara learns about her Dhampir heritage. History Tachibana is a distant descendant of a famous and murderous Vampire, who even though no one in her family had shown vampiric traits for several generations, Tachibana suffers a form of Atavism that caused her vampiric heritage to manifest. Since then, she has been living in fear of the Hero tribe who have made it their mission to exterminate 'Monsters' like her. The lengths she has gone to hide can be seen in the way that she has transferred between several schools. One of the odder side effects of her Dhampire body is that roughly every month her body switches genders between male and female and will likely continue to do so until she reaches eighteen years old at which point in time her body will permanently settle on whichever one she is more comfortable with. Volume IV Nanao is first introduced in Volume IV as a boy. Though one of Basara's classmates, he had been unable to participate in the Gym due to his weak physical body and was paired with Basara as his gym partner due to his previous partner Yahiro Takigawa having to suddenly leave. He is part of the student council and is working on the committee for the school festival. When Basara has a disagreement with one of the older students working on the festival committee over the specialty fireworks the latter had ordered leaves him in a bad spot Tachibana uses his vampiric powers to take over his mind and has his work quietly without causing any more trouble from now on. Unfortunately, this comes back to bite the young half-vampire when this same student is brainwashed into attacking Basara during the sports festival and in the process is made a suspect in the investigation into who had been attacking Basara lately. When the two comes to blows for a short period of time when they learn each other's secret heritage the fighting between them is ultimately ended when Basara renders Nanano unconscious. Later on, the two friends manage to reconcile their differences with minimal difficulty once Nanano's innocence is revealed and Basara reveals that he's not part of the hero tribe anymore. Volume VI On the night of the Christmas party for the Student Council, Nanao as a girl was made to participate in the traditional punishment game/good luck ritual for the school. In her case after randomly selecting her partner, would be a method of torture and duration she is undressed and redressed by Basara in the girl's uniform and is still dressed like that until she goes home and changes once the party is over. Afterward, Basara's punishment was kissing number 3 (Nanao) for 10 seconds, he decided to kiss her not on the lips, but on her neck as the punishment did not specify. Unfortunately, as Nanao is a part vampire this leaves a lasting impression on her. Volume IX As a result of the kiss during the Holidays Nanao's body has been locked into a girl's form for two months. She asks Basara to try and recreate the events of the night to help move past the initial impression which backfires when Rikka the student council president walks in on them. Consulting with Chisato she determines that Nanao is suffering from self-induced repressed emotions, having gone so far as to use her magic eyes on herself to keep down her newly acquired feelings for Basara in order to not inconvenience him. Once Basara accepts her feelings though Chisato proposes an alternate solution to their predicament, by engraving the feeling of being a woman on Nanao she will stay in a female form permanently thus remaining in a form comfortable to Basara. To help the young Dhampir, Chisato demonstrates for her how to service Basara properly, and once that is completed Nanao does the same, though she uses the pleasurable effect of her fangs to give him even more pleasure. As a reward, Nanao is treated to Basara and Chisato's ritual of pseudo-sex until she passes out. Power and Abilities Vampiric Powers As a half-Vampire from the Red Lotus Faction known as being one of the strongest, Nanao has the basic vampiric abilities such as enhanced physical abilities like speed, agility, and strength able to keep up with Basara. Having formed a Master-Servant Vow, she has the potential to unlock the abilities of a higher-level vampire. *'Long Bladed Claws:' Nanao can grow long and shape claws on her hands, which are as sharp as swords; when combined with her speed, she was able to cut Basara's face. *'Magic Eyes:' She is shown to be most proficient in using the magic eyes of vampires, which could induce a state of hypnosis and control individuals' consciousness. Nanao also used these eyes on herself in order to suppress her feelings for Basara. *'Special Fangs:' Nanao has special fangs that deal out pleasure instead of pain when she bites Basara. Master-Servant Contract (Servant): In volume 12, Nanao formed a master-servant pact with Basara utilizing the succubus' power as a base, this later progressed into a Master-Servant Vow. Trivia *Her first name Nanao (七緒) means "Seven Cords". **Her surname Tachibana (橘) means "Mandarin Orange". *For a long period of time, Nanao's gender has been a source of great debate, initially looking like a girl, she claims to be a boy, but is later on revealed to actually switch between genders as a quirk of her vampire heritage. *Her first sexual intercourse was vaginal sex. *It is heavily implied that her weak spot is her nape. *In the volume 11 epilogue, Nanao breast size is comparable to that of Yuki (who has also grown significantly). Uesu states that Nanao is an F cup. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampire Category:Harem Category:Hybrids Category:Hijirigasaka Academy